Patent Document 1 described below discloses a travel assisting system which registers from a user terminal, information such as a destination point, an arrival time, and a via-point, in a travel assist server via a network, thereby allowing the travel assist server to make a search for a guidance route, and when a navigation device is activated, the guidance route being retrieved is transmitted to the navigation device, thereby achieving a setting of information such as the destination point and the guidance route in the navigation device, without directly manipulating the navigation device.